The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Imp1
Summary: Someone has spent a lot of time and money to give Ginny a Christmas she'll never forget. The big question is, who is behind it all? ---> TWELVETH AND LAST DAY OF CHRISTMAS IS UP, I finally reveal our Secret Santa's identity!!
1. The first day of Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story!! I did come up with the plot and the new lyrics for twelve days of Christmas...but I don't own that original song either...you'd think these things would be quite obvious to people, and us authors wouldn't be have to be bothered with these annoying disclaimers...oh well. On with the tale!**_

_**AN: I know I should be writing another fic...but I couldn't help by do a quick Christmas one :)**_

_**This is going to be in Ginny's POV, as are all my stories...so that probably won't come as a surprise, but there may be little bits that are from someone else's **__**view when necessary to the story**_

_**Merry Christmas....and to all of you who don't celebrate, please don't be bothered by this story...I don't know why you would take any offence, but if you do please just don't read.**_

**THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

__

DAY ONE

Ginny Weasley sat up, stretching languidly in her four poster bed. Her fifth year dorm was silent, save for the tapping of snow/hail on the circular window. Her dorm mates had just left for the Christmas holidays, leaving Ginny blissfully alone in the room. She pulled the red velvet hangings aside with a flourish, revealing the pale morning light of dawn. Christmas had always been Ginny's favorite time of year. While most people took the opportunity to sleep in, Ginny woke early, never able to stay sleeping when she could be trudging through the snowy grounds, listening to the suits of armor sing Christmas carols, helping Professor Flitwick with the decorations... 

She grabbed one of her favorite green Weasley jumpers from her trunk. It was old, and had actually once belonged to Charlie. The sleeves hung over her hands, and the waist came down to mid thigh. It had a picture of a red dragon in the center. (Charlie had always loved dragons) With her red hair tumbling down her back she looked quite festive indeed. Ginny smiled at her reflection, applying a dab of chocolate flavored lip gloss.

"My aren't we cheery today." Commented the mirror.

It was from the mirrors reflection that Ginny noticed it wasn't snow that was making the tapping noise against the window. It was a sleek tawny owl looking very irritated at having been ignored in the cold for this long.

Ginny quickly let the poor animal in and it gratefully flew through the window and shook the snow off it's feathers, landing on Ginny's battered trunk. Tied to it's leg was a fancy green envelope, bordered with gold holly. There was no name on the envelope, so Ginny hesitated before grabbing it. Then realizing she was the only one living there at the moment, she excitedly took the envelope from the waiting owl.

_It's a bit early for Christmas cards..._ she thought absently, figuring it was from one of her brothers. 

Ginny opened the envelope with care, not wanting to ruin the beautiful designs. Inside, a small bit of parchment fell to the floor. Ginny picked it up and began to read:

_ On the first day of Christmas, _

_ your true love gave to you_

_ A tawny owl, with attitude._

Ginny turned the parchment over, her heart beating erratically, but that was all that was written. _"_That's odd..." Ginny remarked, looking at the scarlet ink, re-reading the short verse. She recognized the song from the suits of armor. Though whoever had written it had altered the lyrics. She glanced up at the tawny owl, who was still looking a bit miffed. It had a green collar on, with a tag hanging from it. Putting the note down, Ginny carefully removed the collar off the owl, and it hooted gratefully. The tag had one word written on it, in the same sophisticated writing as the letter. 

_'Kringle'_

"Is that your name boy?" Ginny asked him.

Kringle hooted in assent, puffing out his chest arrogantly.

Ginny laughed, it was amazing how much Kringle had just reminded her of Percy. She stroked the owls feathers gently. It's colors varied from black to white. It seemed to have a bit of every color in it. It's eyes were a deep brown, much like Ginny's. 

"You're a handsome fellow aren't you?" Ginny remarked. Kringle gave her a look that said very plainly 'you would have to be crazy not to notice _that_.'

Ginny picked up the short letter once again, hoping she had missed something. 

Nothing. 

It was the same as it had been the last time she read it. No name, it hadn't really even been addressed to her... 

Ginny sighed, thinking that it had probably been an unfortunate mistake. No one she knew would send _her _an owl after all. Especially one as expensive as Kringle had obviously been. And she definitely didn't have a true love, no matter how much she wished Harry would suddenly notice her existence. 

Then again...Kringle didn't look like he would make a mistake in destination too easily (unlike Errol and Pig). Since there was no one else staying in her dorm, he had to be for her right?

And who else but Harry Potter would be able to afford such a gift, and want it to be anonymous. He was probably afraid Ron would find out and get all big-bortherish on him. 

Ginny shook her head, _wishful thinking Gin._ She told herself firmly. But she couldn't help but make a mental note to check his handwriting when she got the chance.

Ginny let Kringle back out the window to fly up to the Owlery. She put the slip of parchment in her pocket to bring with her throughout the day. When she entered the Great Hall for breakfast she had a big smile plastered on her face.

**_~~*~*~*~*~*~~_**

**_ I'll keep this nice and short:_**

**_I hope you like the story so far, I got this idea in my head and couldn't resist making a cute fic out of it. _**

**_I'm sorry to all of you non-fluffers, but this story might contain a bit of that...what can you do It's Christmas after all. _**

**_cheers_**

**_Imp_**


	2. The second day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah...please don't sue me._**

THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS

Ginny woke up the next morning, going through the same routine as the day before. Today she had one of her own Weasley jumpers on, she had enough for about every day during the Christmas holidays. 

She was reminded of the happenings of yesterday when she spotted the small bit of parchment still lying on her night stand. Ginny frowned at it, she had tried everything she could think of to find out where Kringle had come from. 

She had been sure to watch Harry very closely all day, not that this was considered odd to anybody. She waited for him to shoot the odd glance over at her, or even notice she was in the same room, but he was as oblivious as ever.

_Maybe he is an extraordinary actor... _but Ginny recognized this as another one of her bouts of wishful thinking. 

She had managed to sneak a look at the Potions essay he was working on for Snape while he took a trip to the loo. His handwriting had been sloppy, the average teenage boys scrawl. The writing on the note she had received had been precise, and elegant. Ginny highly doubted Harry could manage such writing even if he was trying to make it look good. 

She had even thought to borrow Hermione's revealer, to check for any invisible ink.

There had been absolutely nothing.

Whoever had sent her Kringle didn't want her knowing their identity.

On the way down to breakfast, Ginny wracked her brain, trying to come up with someone who liked her enough to spend galleons on her. _No one likes me, _Ginny thought miserably. _I've been practically invisible for years._ But that still left her with the question of who seemed to have taking a sudden notice. 

She would have thought this was one of Fred and Georges spontaneous gifts (like Ron's dress robes last year), but the letter made it quite clear it wasn't a family member. 

"Ginny! Ginny wait up!" A shrill voice called to her, footsteps thundering down the stairs behind her.

Ginny sighed, turning around to wait for Colin Creevey to catch up. She smiled politely, not giving away the fact that what she really wanted to do was bolt in the opposite direction. "Hullo Colin." 

"Alright, Ginny?" Colin greeted breathlessly. "We're the only Gryffindors in our year staying, so I thought it would only make sense for us to stick together." Colin looked up at her hopefully, Ginny being the nice person that she is, wasn't cruel enough to turn him down.

"Sure Colin," she replied weakly. "Lets get some breakfast." Colin grinned broadly and practically bounce into the Great Hall, a somber Ginny following.

_It couldn't be him could it?_ Ginny thought panicked. He was after all the only person who really ever wanted to spend time with her. He was a nice guy and all, but he had the uncanny ability to get onto everyone's nerves. Ginny sat next to Colin who was waiting expectantly at the Gryffindor table. Every time she looked at his eager face her heart sunk a little bit more. 

_How can I know for sure?_ She thought desperately. _Maybe if I drop a few hints..._

Much to Ginny's relief, Kringle picked that moment to arrive, a small package in tow. 

"Look Colin." Ginny pointed to the approaching owl. "That's my new owl, someone sent him to me yesterday. I would be eternally grateful to that person, if only I knew who they were." Ginny watched his face closely. She also berated herself for her hasty words. 

_Now what'll you do if it is him? Start gushing like a dolt, and melt at his feet?_

Thankfully, Colin either didn't know what she was talking about, or was determined to act like it. "That was nice of them." Colin replied watching Kringle heading their table. To Ginny's surprise, and immediate amusement, Kringle swooped down, making sure to hit Colin square in the face with it's wing before landing. 

"Ow!" Colin groaned, Ginny had to try hard not to laugh. Other residents of the table were laughing openly.

Ginny sucked in her breath when she saw what the owl had delivered. It was a small, neatly wrapped green package, along with the same green and gold envelope she had received yesterday. There was no name, but Kringle seemed to know that it was for her. Ginny sneaked a quick look around the table, but no one was even looking at her. Surely her secret Santa (for that is what she had started to refer to them as) would be watching to see her reaction. That is if they were even present. 

What Ginny didn't realize was that her 'secret Santa' was indeed watching her, very closely at that. He had known the instant she had entered the Hall with that insufferable Creevy. Jealousy had enveloped him, a feeling he was definitely not used to, and did not welcome. It should be him she was coming down to breakfast with. It should be him she talked to so casually. It should be him she shared all her secrets, fears, joys, and problems. 

He watched as she fed Kringle a piece of toast before heading out of the Great Hall with the package he'd sent her. His heart lifted at the sight of her looking at the owl so affectionately. He had wondered what she would make of his gifts, hopefully, she would feel the same way when he revealed himself to her. 

_Don't get ahead of yourself._ He told himself firmly. That time was still quite a long ways away. 

Ginny untied the parcel and headed out of the Hall, not bothering to answer Colin's inquiries of where she was going. She was oblivious to everything except the desire to be alone when she opened today's gift. 

She had not expected another one, even though she was familiar with the song. The owl had been too much money as it is, that a person was going through all this trouble for her was unimaginable. 

However there was no mistaking that particular envelope, it had to be from the same person. 

Ginny closed herself in the empty charms classroom. She set the package down, and opened the envelope with shaky fingers. Once again, she found the small slip of parchment with the elegant writing adorning it. 

_ On the second day of Christmas,_

_ your true love gave to you_

_ your favorite treats with a surprise or two._

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding, it was almost identical to yesterday, including absolutely no clue about the sender. 

_Your favorite treats... _Ginny read the line over again. _How does this guy know what my favorite treats are? _

Ginny put the note into her pocket, and grabbed the palm sized gift box. Lifting the lid revealed to her two chocolate frogs. 

_How did he know..._ She thought dazed. Then again, everyone who knew her knew she had a bigger famous witch and wizard card collection than even Ron. That's the only thing she ever purchased off the trolley in the train when she had any money, and the people at Honeydukes had a few put aside for her each Hogsmeade weekend. 

_"_I suppose it's pretty obvious..." She muttered to herself, opening one of the frogs to look at the card. 

She popped the frog into her mouth before it could hop away, and closed her eyes in bliss. _What would I do without chocolate?_ She thought dreamily. Her family had always been a tad bit concerned with her obsession with everything chocolaty, and the fact that she would spend all her savings on chocolate frogs whenever she got the chance. 

_"You know a girl needs to work to keep her figure!" _Her mothers voice rang through her mind. _"You'll be bigger than a whale if you keep it up." _ Ginny smiled at her mothers threat. She had luckily inherited the skinny genes in her family, like Ron, no matter what she ate she wouldn't gain a pound. 

Despite her love of chocolate, Ginny almost choked the frog back up when she saw the witch that was waving at her from the card. 

"Oh my..." She whispered. Staring up at her was one of the rarest collection cards. She knew no one who owned one, but surely her secret Santa couldn't have known what card was inside...? 

She hastily grabbed for the other chocolate frog, tearing the package open, and staring disbelievingly at the other extremely rare wizard waving at her exuberantly. 

"Unbelievable." She whispered dazed. Ron would have a fit when he showed him! She thought grinning madly. They had always had a little contest going on. 

Ginny did a little jig in the classroom, before shoving the other frog into her mouth. She put her two new cards into her bag, along with the slip of parchment and headed out of the classroom. 

On the way back to the common room, her thoughts drifted back to the person who could have possibly wanted to go through so much trouble for her. 

_I finally get noticed by someone, and I don't even know who they are. _Ginny sighed, enjoying the last bit of chocolate melting on her tounge. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**thanks for reviewing, and don't worry I will be continuing (obviously since I just continued it) but I will not leave you hanging :) The story must go on.**_

_**cheers**_

_**Imp **_


	3. The third day of Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JKR does. If you didn't already know this...well you really shouldn't be reading this fic because it probably won't make sense...**_

**THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS**

_When in doubt, go to the library_. At least that was Hermione's motto, and Hermione was the hailed queen of figuring things out. So Ginny thought she might take a leaf out of her book and give research a try. After all, it couldn't hurt, and there just _had _to be some kind of spell that would help her out. 

At least Ginny hoped there was. 

Raised voiced from the other side of a book shelf gave Ginny pause in the thick, dusty leather bound book she was currently looking through. With absolutely no luck I should add. 

"Didn't know you could read Weasel." Ginny heard someone drawl. 

"Either find whatever you came here for, or get out, we don't have time for the likes of you." Ginny heard Hermione demand. Ginny raised her eyebrows, it took a lot for Hermione to yell in the midst of a library.

Ginny heard Malfoy (she decided it could be no one else) say something she couldn't decipher, _at least he's trying to follow the quiet rule. _Ginny thought amused. She could however not say the same thing for her brother. 

"Get out of my face, you bloody Death Eater!" Ron shouted, from the rustling that could now be heard, Ginny guessed Ron was being held back from pouncing. 

Ginny heard Malfoy chuckle before he rounded the bookshelf and headed for the exit of the library. When he passed her, he gave her a wicked smile, that told her how proud of himself he was. Ginny scowled at his back. _Asshole_, she thought privately. 

After a few minutes, Ginny saw Hermione stick her head out from the bookshelf Malfoy had emerged from. She smiled warmly when she saw Ginny, but Ginny could tell she was still seething from the encounter with Malfoy. 

"Hey, Ginny." She greeted, coming over to sit at her table. "Catching up on school work?" Hermione asked approvingly. 

"Er...yeah." Ginny said, she didn't know why, but she didn't want everyone to know about her 'secret Santa.' Telling Hermione would be as good as telling Ron, and Ron would make a big deal out of nothing, and then her family would make the same big deal over again...not to mention Harry knowing, it would be horribly embarrassing and she would rather avoid the whole situation. 

"I wish Ron was more like you! I had to force him down here today, I don't know why he makes such a fuss, Snape gave us a horribly long essay due after the holidays. If I were him, I would be grateful to someone trying to get him on top of things." Ginny smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"He probably will be grateful when he's finished and doesn't have to worry about it anymore." Ginny reassured. "But I wouldn't expect him to say so, he's such a stubborn git sometimes." Ginny added affectionately.

"Yeah..." Hermione said, a distant look in her eyes. "Well I'd better get back before the boys try to escape." As Hermione got up, she spotted something lying at the end of Ginny's table. "Hey, Ginny is that yours?" She asked curiously.

"What?" 

"That green package at the end of the table."

"Oh!" Ginny spluttered, her head shooting up spotting for the first time what was obviously her third gift. "Yeah...that's my err...present for Harry!" She said, blurting the first thing that came into her head. 

Hermione smiled knowingly at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell him I saw anything."

"Thanks." Ginny said, watching her retreat back to her table. 

_Great, now I have to find something to get Harry. _Ginny berated herself. Her quick thinking could definitely use some working on.

When her eyes were drawn back to the package, her heart started beating faster and faster. _How did he get it here without me noticing?_

Ginny got up, leaving all her research lying on the desk for another time. She picked up the green wrapped package, weighing it in her hands. She retreated to an empty corner of the library and opened the green envelope, adorned with gold holly just like the last two had been. The parchment inside didn't come as a surprise, neither did the fact that it didn't have a name anywhere on it. 

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_three French hair pins_

Ginny re-read the verse, as she had done to all of them so far, marveling at the flow of the exquisite handwriting. 

_Whoever wrote this has steady, talented hands._ She thought, but then blushed crimson at the double meaning.

Moving to the package, revealed (as the verse had hinted) three beautiful French hair pins. They were green, with countless embroideries, and gold embossments on them. Ginny put one up to her hair, and even in the dim light of the library, she could tell that they would look exquisite on her. 

"My god...this is too much." She whispered. Watching as the light reflected off the hair pieces, the gold glittering like millions of diamonds (somehow she just knew it wasn't the fake kind she was used to). She felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes before she pushed them back. 

_I have to know who's doing this._ She thought with new determination. 

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I know these chapters are short...but I think it suits the story. I usually hate to read stories with short chappies, but I hope this one's an exeption :)**_

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews, they're so fun to read **_


	4. The fourth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters _****_L  I do own the plot though.._**

****

****

THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

            The next day, Ginny could be found sitting at the same table in the library as the day before.  Anyone passing her would first marvel at the beautiful hair pins tucked into her wavy red curls, then not to long after, start to question her sanity.

"Bloody hell, I know you're here somewhere…" She could be heard muttering to herself.  A couple of first years had stopped looking at her wide eyed and frightened after one of her more colorful bouts of obscenities.  She didn't even notice they were there.

Ginny was actually totally oblivious to the stares she was getting by passers by, or the threatening glares from Madam Prince.  The only thing running through her head was finding some sort of spell, or even potion to find out where these gifts were coming from.

The person in question was watching her flip through a book with unusual ferocity, laughing quietly to himself.

_She's feisty… he thought pleased.  __To bad all her effort is going to waste._

If she indeed came across a spell that should be of some assistance, she would be disappointed to find it had absolutely no effect.  He had made sure to block all of those unwanted magical methods of finding something's origination.  He was even aware of a spell that, if the letter is left unblocked, will tell you exactly who wrote it.

_Can't have all my plans being ruined now can I?  He thought smugly.  Though he didn't show it, he was worried even his plans wouldn't prove to be enough in the end.  _

Ginny threw another book into the ever growing pile in front of her.  "Useless…" she grumbled, switching to the next one.  Even though she had absolutely no patience with this sort of thing, she was to stubborn to give up without finding what she was looking for.  

She stopped fuming when she came across a likely looking paragraph.  

'_originaro__' pronounced 'O-rigi-nAro' while directed towards an object will tell you where the object in question came from, or _

_originated__.  This spell can be frustrating considering it may tell you the obvious origination, not the one you are looking for.  For example, preformed on wool sweater, (lets assume you wanted to know who sent it to you), it may show you a picture of a sheep rather than the information you long to receive.  The reason for this being, the sweater obviously originated as a sheep (the poor thing).  Immense concentration is required to get the desired results. _

_ Good luck!_

"It's worth a try, I suppose."  Ignoring the rule stating plainly no magic is to be used within the confines of the library, Ginny took her wand from her pocket, while practicing the pronunciation in her head.

_O-rinI-nArO…wait no… O-rigi-nAro…that's the ticket!_

Closing her eyes, and directing all her thoughts to the person behind the gift giving (which wasn't difficult considering that was all she was thinking about lately), Ginny whispered the incantation out loud, pointing her wand at the small slip of parchment she had up on the table.  A small beam of white light shot out of her wand (thankfully it didn't make any noise or she would be kicked out by Prince.)  It hit the parchment, and at first, the paper just glowed eerily.  Looking almost like a Muggle comic book thought bubble, a cloud rose, hovering over her table.  Inside was the unmistakable picture of a tree.

"Arg!" Ginny scowled, using her hand to swipe the picture from in front of her face.  

"Miss Weasley!" A shrill, unhappy voice rang out from behind her.

"Yes Madame Prince?" Ginny asked, trying to look as innocent as possible with the remains of a spell hovering over her table.

"You know magic is not permitted here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but not without taking off ten house points."  Madame Prince then stomped away, but Ginny could still feel her beady glare from across the library.  Ginny cursed to herself, picking up her things and bringing them with her out of the library.

"O-rigi-nAro!" Ginny shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.  Once again, the annoyingly accurate picture of an oak tree rose above her head. 

"Blast, well at least I know that this paper came from an oak tree…"

Ginny's thoughts stopped there when a loud 'squawk' came from the other side of the barricaded charms door.  (For Ginny had barricaded herself into the classroom to ensure privacy.)

"What the hell…?" She muttered, making her way to the door, levitating a desk out of the way.

When she pushed the door open, she was shocked to see four small white birds looking up at her.  

"Squaaawk" One of them said, this time louder without a door in the way.  They all waddled into the classroom uninvited, and perched on Professor Flitwick's desk.

Ginny stuck her head outside, but there didn't seem to be anyone lurking through the corridors.  "Where the devil did you come from?" She asked to no one in particular.  "This couldn't be another gift could it…?" She grimaced, thinking of her Mum's reaction to four squawking birds waking her up every night.  That's when she noticed that one of the birds had an envelope tied to it's leg, much like you would do to an owl (though this one didn't look like it liked being used as a messenger.)  

She made her way over, thinking about what she was supposed to do with these unexpected pets.  Even though they didn't seem anywhere near as exciting as the previous three presents, her hands still trembled while opening the envelope.  

_            On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_            Your true love gave to you,_

_            Four ornate golden eggs._

"Eggs?" She whispered, looking up at the birds doubtfully.  But just as she was about to read the letter again, the birds got up, and headed for the exit.  

"Hey!  Come back here!" She called after them, not knowing if it was such a good idea to leave them roaming around the school.  She turned back to the desk they had perched on, and gasped at what they had left behind.  Four, shimmering, solid gold eggs sparkled at her in the dim classroom.  They seemed to light up the dingy area around them with a golden light, making you happy and warm just looking at them.  Not able to resist their pull, Ginny crossed the room and picked one up, holding it against her chest.  Happiness immediately engulfed her whole body, leaving her fingers and toes tingling with the energy of it.  Setting that one down carefully, she picked up the next.  The same sort of thing happened, but this time images flashed behind her eyes.  

Her family, her mother sweeping her into a giant hug after she got out of the Chamber of Secrets.  

Percy, shaking his fists at the twins for turning his hair blue.  

Arthur telling her about his new Muggle eklecktronik device.

Hundreds of memories flashed before her eyes.  All of them reminding her just how much her family meant to her.  She didn't realize she was crying until she set the gold egg back onto the table.  She swiped the tears away hastily, reaching for the next egg.

This one was far from being as pleasant as the last.  The first thing to cross her mind was Tom Riddle.  For a split second, she had thought he was Harry, but his cold eyes, and humorless smile shot icy shivers of fear down her spine.  He was bending over her, mocking her, laughing at how gullible she had been, and how Harry would die because of her naivety.  Her face had gone pale, but no tears fell.  She was to numb for crying.  Other images followed that one, Hermione lying petrified in the hospital wing, her brothers anguished face whenever he saw her.  All Ginny could think was, _I did this, it's all my fault_

But then the images seemed to shift.  She was remembering the feeling of Tom taking over her body, and how she had tried to fight back.  He had got even angrier then, telling her to listen to him, he was her friend, and he would never hurt her.  She had still resisted.  _I won't let you hurt them. She had thought desperately._

She had fought him tooth and nail, sometimes even gaining a shred of control over him while he was possessing her.

"_Kill her." Tom had hissed to the serpent, through the confines of Ginny's body.  **No, Ginny had thought desperately, as she helplessly advanced on Penelope **__Clearwater__ (the girl she had seen Percy kissing) and Hermione.  _

_"Come now Ginny," Tom had said to her reassuringly. "She has found out our secret, soon she will find out your behind everything.  I don't want you getting into trouble."  _

_His voice sounded so calm, and sure of everything Ginny had almost wavered.  But the thought of what this would do to her family came back full force and she pushed Tom aside for a split second, but that was all that was needed.  _

_"Don't kill anyone!" She had hissed at the basilisk desperately.  It turned it's head quickly, and Hermione and Penelope, instead of getting it's full blast, witnessed the eyes from the mirror they had been smart enough to bring.  They fell to the ground seemingly dead, but Ginny knew they weren't.  _

_"FOOL!" Tom had yelled in the back of her mind.  Ginny could feel him pushing to regain control; to finish what he had came to do.  She couldn't let that happen.  With her last bout of strength she pulled out her wand and let out a loud bang, with sparks flying in every which direction that was bound to attract a teacher.  _

_She had slipped into darkness, not waking up until that night, the diary lying open open on her chest. _

Ginny opened her eyes again, she was trembling, but it wasn't from fear.  She set the egg down carefully, marveling at what she had just seen.  All her feelings of guilt had seemed to vanish.  She _had stood up to him.  She had kept him from killing with all the strength she could muster, if it hadn't been for her Hermione and Penelope might be dead.  If she hadn't been the one to use the diary, who knows who might have gotten it?  That person might have even been one of Voldemorts faithful servants, then Voldemort would have surely risen again.  _

Ginny couldn't believe the effects of that simple realization.  It felt as if she had been carrying a heavy load everywhere with her, and it had suddenly been removed.  This egg had shown her her worst fears, and she had stood up to them, and realized she was carrying her burdens for no reason.  

The hold Tom Riddle had over her was finally broken.  She could never thank her 'Secret Santa' enough for this.

Now if she only knew who he was…

She looked at the last Egg dubiously; she had already had quite the emotional evening.  However the egg was giving off a warm glow Ginny couldn't resist.  Picking it up, Ginny braced herself for the images, or feelings that she expected to sweep through her system.  

Surprisingly enough, nothing happened.  

"Maybe it's defective." She mumbled, not really minding at all.  The egg in itself was absolutely beautiful; having magical powers was just an added bonus.  

She slipped the four treasures into her bag and left the classroom with a new bounce in her step.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_*sniff* this was a rather sentimental chapter.  I apologize for any formatting problems…I just got a new comp and I don't know if it will show up on FF.net properly, or will be all squished…n e ways…we'll just have to see when I upload won't I?_**

****

****

**_Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  I would love to blurt out who Ginny's Santa is…but that would just ruin the story!!  _****_Be patient and I'm sure you will find out in time_**

****

**_Cheers_**

****

**_Imp       _**


	5. The fifth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I'm not making any money off this _****_J_**

****

****

THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, poking at her lunch.  All she could think about was her secret gift giver.  Every day her gifts seemed to get larger in value, both money wise, and emotionally.  She was beginning to become paranoid.  

Every time a boy would come within seeing distance of her, she would start to stare him down, as if she would know who was responsible by looking at them hard enough.  So far, the only thing this had accomplished was the males of Hogwarts thinking she was insane.  

_Well, at least their noticing me.  Ginny thought, not caring one way or another.  The only male she cared about right now was the one behind all her mysterious gifts.  _

_Will I get another gift today?_

_Will this person finally reveal himself?_

_What if I never find out who it is?_

These questions, along with many more seemed to be plaguing Ginny's mind.  

It wasn't until just before dinner that one of her questions was answered.

Kringle was tapping irritably on the circular window of her dorm, much like he had done the day all of this started.  

Ginny sprung up from her bed, and threw open the window to let her beloved pet inside.  

"Hello boy," She cooed.  Her eyes immediately being drawn to the green package, with the fancy green envelope.

Opening the envelope first, which had become sort of a tradition; she extracted the small bit of parchment.

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Five charmed amulets._

"Amulets…" Ginny said in wonder.  Kringle hooted as if in affirmation.

Putting down the parchment, she moved to the package.  She pulled off the paper gingerly, and sure enough five sparkling amber colored amulets winked back at her.  Two had been made into earrings, one hung elegantly on a neck chain, and two were hanging delicately from a bracelet and anklet.  

Ginny had of course heard about these types of things.  They were given to wives, or children in the more well off families and were supposed to have protection spells on them.  They were excellent gifts for someone you cared about.  Ginny immediately put all of them on.  They looked odd against her shabby robes, but she really didn't care.  

They could have been plastic and she would have loved them just the same.  That someone had spent any time on her was baffling enough, but to spend this much money…             

Ginny sat down on her bed, completely overwhelmed.  She didn't realize until later that she had completely missed dinner.  


	6. The sixth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, I just borrowed it _****_J no profit is being made of course._**

****

THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

Ginny was in the library again, but not for the purpose you would think based on the past weeks occurrences.  She had in fact completely given up on the Hermione method of thinking.  It just wasn't her style.  She was in the library today for the sole purpose of Potions.  

Understandably, she had completely forgotten about the school work she had been assigned over the holidays.  Snape had been in an even fouler mood than usual when he had assigned them the essay.  Being the resident grinch, he wanted to make everyone's holidays as sour as his would undoubtedly be.

_Just because you don't have any fun doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's holidays.  Ginny thought, cursing Snape thoroughly in her head._

Despite her outward foul mood, inside she was dancing with joy.  Even Snape couldn't bring down her high spirits today.  She had put on her least shabby robes, and was tastefully adorned with the hair pins, and amulets her 'Secret Santa' had given her.  Having never worn anything that was expensive, she felt a little female thrill every time she saw her reflection, or the earrings brushed against the side of her face.

In fact, sitting in the library for an hour had only accomplished two lines of writing.  Her mind was too distracted to focus on healing potions.  

Ron had looked at her oddly when she had come down into the common room this morning, but he hadn't asked any questions.  He probably thought they were imitations given to her for one of her birthdays.  

Looking around the library (just in case she spotted someone likely, hanging around with today's gift), showed her nothing but Madame Prince, glaring at her warningly.  She was obviously still remembering the incident from the other day.

Ginny smiled and waved, making her narrow her eyes to slits, her scowl deepen.

Thinking it would be best to at least pretend to work; Ginny picked up her quill and started doodling on a spare bit of parchment.  

After about fifteen more minutes, Ginny declared trying to work was completely useless and headed back up to the Common Room.  

Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess and didn't even look up when she entered.  Stomping across the room only accomplished Ron complaining about ignorant noise makers.  Ginny let out a huff of air before climbing the spiral staircase up to her dorm.  

Her eyes widened when she saw something was waiting for her.  Another package, bigger this time, was lying on her bed, an envelope sitting on top.  

Ginny's mind started to race…how could he get it into her dorm if it wasn't a Gryffindor?  The window wasn't open, so Kringle hadn't brought it up…

A picture of Harry's face flashed before her eyes, and her heart started beating painfully in her chest.  

_Could it really be him? She thought desperately.  If they were from another house they would have had quite a time breaking into the Gryffindor common room, which seemed a very unlikely possibility now._

She couldn't think of anyone but Harry who resided in Gryffindor who stayed the holidays.

Except for…_oh no, not Colin.  Ginny thought, her heart sinking.  What was she supposed to tell him, if it is him?_

"_I love all the gifts, really, but I don't think we can be any more than friends…"        _

She didn't want to hurt him…he was a decent person, if not really annoying.

She crossed the room quickly, grabbing for the envelope.  Inside read:

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Six music boxes to play your favourite songs.___

Switching with amazing haste to the large package, Ginny started at the green wrapping.  

Inside was sex ornately carved boxes. Each one was a different color, and fit the palm of her hand.  

Lifting the lid off one, Ginny gasped at the sudden music that filled the room.  It was one of her favorite weird sisters songs a dial on the side controlled the volume.  Putting the lid on the box stopped the music completely.  

The next was a beautiful slow song by Bonny Bouleguard, a young popular witch who was a new favourite of the witches.  

Each box Ginny opened had another song she loves.  

She was completely baffled as to how he could have known what songs she loved so much.  Unless the boxes were enchanted to play someone's favourite songs…

_I'll have to ask when I find out who's doing this._

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_There! Two chapters in one day and it's only lunch time!  I know…that is only because their short…but what can you do?  _**

**_I hope your enjoying so far.  Continue to R/R and I'll have the next chapter out in a jiff._**

****

**_Cheers_**

****

**_*Imp_**


	7. The seventh day of Cristmas

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own anything belonging to JK Rowling.  Please don't sue me I'm not making a profit _****_J_**

****

THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

            "Finished!"  Ginny exclaimed, brushing the snow off her cloak.  She examined the ordinary looking snowman that stood proudly in front of her.  It looked exactly like a traditional muggle snow man.  Carrot nose, black top hat and everything.  She had added one of her old Gryffindor scarves for good measure.  

"Now for the fun part." Ginny said to herself, cheeks flushed from both cold and pleasure.  

She took out her wand and began muttering enchantments.  Nothing seemed to be happening…that was until she got hit square in the face with a snowball. 

"It works!" She cried with glee, grinning at her creation, snow dripping from her hair unnoticed.  When the snowman went for another snowball, Ginny scurried out of the way, back towards the lake.  The snowball grazed the ground at her feet, and her snowman was shaking his twig fist at her threateningly.  

Ginny laughed, thanking her judgment and not giving it legs.  Now, whenever anyone got too close, they would be ambushed by a, sort of living snowman.  _Fred and George would be proud.  She thought happily, gazing over the frozen lake._

Ginny sat unceremoniously in the snow, gazing contentedly over the lake.  She didn't mind the cold snow seeping through her shabby cloak, it was actually rather refreshing.  With nothing to distract her, Ginny's thoughts went inevitably back to her mysterious bearer of gifts.  She groaned at the weight of the sudden rush of emotions that hit her like a bludger in the stomach.  No one had ever done something so…she couldn't even think up the right words to describe it.

_Kind…romantic…thoughtful…these commonly used phrases just didn't seem to fit.  All in all, no one had ever paid so much attention to her, or gone through so much trouble to please her.  She was always overlooked.  She had never received a rose at Valentines Day, or a kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas.  This type of thing was supposed to happen to beautiful people like Cho Chang, or Parvati Patil._

That it was finally happening to her filled the holes in her heart with much needed feelings.  She felt giddy, a feeling she had never thought possible of herself.  

That's when she looked up and noticed a portion of the lake that was no longer frozen.  

"What…" She started out loud, being positive that that hole in the ice hadn't been there before.  But before she could finish her thought, a mermaid's head broke the calm surface of the water, looking at her with piercing yellow eyes.  

Of course it was no use for Ginny to ask it any questions, knowing full well she wouldn't understand it above water.  Instead she settled on staring at in wonder and fear.  Ever since her third year Ginny had been fascinated by the creatures.  She had put up with the stabs of jealousy when the Triwizard champions got to go down into the lake and see their homes. While watching the tournament she had wanted nothing more than to dive into the lake and join them.  

Her awed stupor was broken by a high pitched wail from the Mermaid, Ginny looked at it questioningly, wondering what it could possible be doing above the water.  It made a motion with its head, as if beckoning Ginny forward.  Ginny hesitated, not knowing how thick the ice covering the lake was, and if it would hold her (seeing as the Mermaid's ice hole was near the middle of the lake).  That's when she saw the flash of green.

_The mermaid is holding one of my gifts!  She thought amazed, and totally confused at the same time.  _

With no further thoughts of safety, Ginny began her walk, or rather slide across the frozen portion of the lake.  When she reached the mermaid, she (or at least Ginny assumed she was a she based on the pebble bra) held out the familiar green envelope to Ginny's awaiting hands.

_On the seventh day of Christmas_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_A swim with seven mermaids_

Ginny gasped the implication of the words quite clear.  _Does he actually expect me to jump in the lake with a bunch of magical creatures?  She thought incredulously, uneasiness creeping through her body.  She didn't notice the mermaid holding out a green wrapped package until it was right in front of her face.  _

"Oh!" Ginny gasped in surprise, taking the package and despite her worries, unwrapping it with eagerness shining in her eyes.  

The mermaid smiled, she liked this girl.  It was very unusual for her kind to associate with humans, let alone give them favors.  However she had seen this particular girl many times, sitting by the lake, reading, sighing out loud.  Sometimes she would even shed tears.  Her heart went out to the lonely red haired witch, and when the boy had informed her of his plan, she couldn't turn it down. She knew how happy it would make this little human she had become so fond of watching from a distance.  Ariala (for that was what she was called) smiled amused at Ginny's look of disgust when she opened the package.  Gillyweed was quite unappealing to humans, Ariala reminded herself.  

_Disguisting Ginny's mind shouted, when she saw, and smelt, the slimy plant like mush sitting in the confines of the gift box.  She would have chucked the whole box into the lake if she hadn't caught sight of the small parchment sticking out from the side. _

_Please don't be hasty and rid yourself of this plant.  Though it looks unappealing, and I won't deceive, tastes just the same, it is important that you keep it for this day's gift._

Ginny's heart started to pound, her Secret Santa had never written anything but the notes contained in the envelope for her.  This extra note sent shivers of delight through her.  

_This is Gillyweed, and will allow you to swim under water for one hour's time.  Ariala will take care of you while you are in the lake, so fear not the creatures rumored to swim within its depths._

_Please don't be frightened, I would never let anything happen to you._

Once again, there was no signature, Ginny had stopped expecting one, but was never the less disappointed.  These feelings were pushed away, when her fear kicked in.  She looked at the mermaid in front of her, now assuming her to be Ariala, but her presence only comforted her little.  She wanted desperately to just eat the Gillyweed and dive into the depths of the cool mysterious lake.  The other part of her wanted to steady her trembling legs and get the hell out of here before she got herself killed, or eaten by the Giant Squid.  

Ginny re-read the last part of the letter, and against her better judgment, felt reassured by the words.

_I would never let anything happen to you.  _

Something inside her stirred, and she felt warmth flood her body.  

The next thing she knew she was shoving the awful substance into her mouth and chewing it with determination.  

Ginny grabbed at her throat, and shrieked when she felt gills.  _Oh my…she thought worried.  That's when she noticed the hands she had grabbed at her throat with were webbed.  Ginny threw off her cloak and shoes and did the only thing that felt right at the time._

Jumped head first into the dark depths of the lake.  

Ariala followed her down, smiling appreciatively.  For a few moments she had been worried the human wouldn't accept the offer and retreat back to the castle.  

Ginny had been expecting a shock of cold water to smother her, but the shock of the water being comfortable was almost as disarming.  She held her breath, thinking surely she was about to drown, but to her surprise the water instead flowed smoothly through her gills.  She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see how clear everything was.  Ariala was trailing behind her, and for that Ginny was glad.  

She narrowed her eyes fearfully when she saw some dark figures approaching.  She let out a stream of relieved bubbles when she saw that it was six other mermaids.  They greeted her warmly, and Ginny was soon reminded she could understand them underwater.  

"Hello-"She tried to say, but found out she was unable to speak underwater.  She made a strangled gurgling noise.  They smiled at her in understanding, before beckoning her to follow them.  

The seven mermaids, all with gray tinged blue skin led Ginny through the depths and passages of the lake.  They showed her their village, and their pet grindelows.  They showed her the beautiful scenery you could see if you went to the right places.  

Ginny was in a state of bliss and wonder.  The end of her hour came to soon for her liking, and the seven mermaids brought her back towards the surface.  They presented her with a locket before she could break the surface of the water.  

"It will always remind you of the time you have spent here." Ariala explained.  "Just listen to it while under water, and you will here our songs."

Ginny smiled brightly, looking at the locket in wonder.  She tried to thank them profusely, but all that came out was bubbles.  They seemed to understand however and looked at her smiling.  

"You need not thank us, little one, for all of this is not truly our doing."  Ariala said mysteriously, and Ginny immediately knew what she spoke of.  Before she could enquire any more, she felt her gills contract, and her lungs fill with water.  Ariala quickly pushed her upwards so she could breathe the oxygen above the water.  When Ginny looked below her, the mermaids were gone.  

She climbed out of the lake, clutching her locket tightly, her clothes clinging tightly to her body.  The cool air hit her like thousands of tiny knives and she quickly took out her wand and muttered a drying spell.  Ginny sighed in immediate relief, and put on her shoes and cloak that were exactly where she left them on the ice in the middle of the lake.  She slowly made her way back to the castle.  Her mind buzzing with the wonder of the gift just bestowed upon her.  

She smiled brightly when the words of the letter came back to her, _I would never let anything happen to you.   It was so simply stated, but had the effect of bringing tears to her eyes yet again.  __I've been a ball of walking emotions all week.  Ginny thought amused, making her way back to the Gryffindor Common room, again puzzling over the mystery of the whole situation.  _

Unknown to Ginny, her 'Secret Santa' had watched her enter the lake, and waited fidgeting nervously until she had resurfaced.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the radiant happy look on her face. 

"Beautiful." He had murmured to himself, wanting desperately to jump out from behind the trees and warm her up by holding her close against him.  

Only when she had entered the castle did he emerge from his hiding place and start to make his way back to the warmth of the castle.  He was so distracted that he didn't notice until to late the snowball hurling towards his face.  

"Bloody hell!" He cursed when the snow collided with his already partially frozen face.  Wiping the snow from his face and hair he was able to see a snowman ducking to collect more ammo.  

Staring in wonder at the living snowman with the Gryffindor scarf, he was barely able to dodge the next attack.  The snowball flew over his head, and he sprinted back up to the castle, thanking the gods the thing hadn't been enchanted with legs.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Truly sorry about the wait, I haven't had ANY time to write _****_L but it's out now, and I hope it was worth the wait.  I still have more chapters to come, but I can't give you any promises about when they will be up._**

**_The Christmas season can be so hectic…I'm actually supposed to be getting some of my Christmas presents ready and homework done now…but I felt that the completion of this chapter was more important than such things! _****_J _**

****

**_Thanks for R&Ring  _**

****

**_Cheers _**

****

**_Imp      _**


	8. The eighth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own this stuff people!  I should have just put one BIG disclaimer at the beginning…_**

****

THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

            "Only four days till Christmas…" Ginny muttered excitedly, marking another day off her calendar.  "Not counting today of course."  Setting the calendar back on her night stand, Ginny caught sight of a glimmer of gold.  Smiling, she picked up the golden egg that hadn't had any effect on her yet.  She ran her hands across its smooth surface, entranced at how the light shone and reflected off its surface.  She still didn't know what it did…but for some reason she couldn't help thinking that it would eventually do something.  Getting no reaction from it, she set it back down beside her bed.  

All the gifts from the past seven days were kept close by her side, on her nightstand, in her trunk, and even in her pocket (she wore the things that were meant for it).  

Ginny fell back onto her bed, sighing contentedly.  If her secret Santa kept with the song, there were still five days of giving left.  

_Will he let me know who he is on Christmas day?  Ginny thought to herself.  __That seems the logical thing to do…_

_That is if he ever lets me know… Ginny groaned into her pillow, he wouldn't be so cruel as to never tell her who he was would he? _

_Would he? _

When her mind couldn't reassure her she groaned again.  If she didn't find out who was behind this she was surely going to go insane.

She picked up the golden egg again and placed it in her robes pocket.  Standing up and straightening her purple Weasley jumper Ginny headed down for breakfast.  

The Great Hall was, as expected, nearly empty.  Ginny sat herself down beside Hermione, who was chatting away to her brother and Harry.  Shoveling food on her plate, she tuned out their conversation and began on her food.  She was roused from the delights of her chocolate chip pancakes by Ron waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ginny…GINNY!" He shouted, making people from the neighboring tables look up at them curiously.

"What?" Ginny shot back, rubbing her hand from where she had stabbed herself with the fork.  Sudden noises had always accomplished her spilling, dropping or stabbing herself with something.  

"I was just wondering where you got all that expensive looking stuff…" He started, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_So he finally notices.  Ginny thought amused.  She wrapped her hand around the amulet hanging from her neck out of habit.  __He probably thinks I've got in with the wrong crowd and started stealing or something… Ginny scowled at the thought…Ron had always had little trust in her after her first year.  _

"Haven't you noticed them before?" She asked, trying to sound surprised, and feeling she hadn't due to Hermiones' narrowed eyes.  _Why does she have to be so…observant?  Ginny thought, her cheeks tinged pink._

"Yeah, I have actually, but figured it was nothing…"  Ron was staring at her hard, as if he would find the answer in her face.  

"It is nothing." Ginny replied defensively.  "They were just some early Christmas presents." _I hope he doesn't ask from whom…Ginny thought desperately, but knowing she would have no such luck.  The trio would never let a mystery go unsolved.  Her eyes flicked over to Harry, hoping to see some kind of reaction to this on his face.  To her great surprise, he was staring at her just as hard as Ron was.  _

She felt a dull warmth somewhere in her body, at first thinking it was the result of his piercing green gaze.  Seconds later, it was revealed to be the golden egg resting against Ginny's hip in her pocket.  

She was about to grab for it, to see what it was doing, but she realized just in time the sight of the golden treasure would only bring up more questions.  

_It's such a nice feeling…she thought pleasantly, as the egg continued to give off the odd sort of warmth.  _

"Who were they from?" Ron persisted.  

Ginny just shrugged and made to get up from the table.

"You don't know?" He asked her incredulously.  Hermione, and to Ginny's disappointment, Harry both looked as shocked as her brother.  

"I didn't say that.  I just don't think it's any of your business." Ginny said evasively, starting to leave the Hall.  Ron gaped at her, but to Ginny's immense relief didn't follow.

Ginny retreated to the Charms classroom, which had lately become sort of her retreat.  Pulling the egg out of her pocket, she was disappointed to find it had stopped doing whatever it was doing at breakfast.  

_Why would it react like that when Harry was looking at me…She thought, thoroughly confused.  __Maybe it has something to do with him noticing I was in the room…_

Before she could ponder this idea any further, any light that was entering the room was extinguished and Ginny was plunged into uncomfortable darkness.  Ginny gasped out loud when she heard the door being pushed open, and someone joining her in the empty, pitch black classroom.  

"Who-s Th-there?" She asked, finding her voice.  She clutched the golden egg tightly in her fist, and backed up into Professor Flitwicks' desk.

No one answered her, but Ginny could still feel the presence of someone in the room with her.  She was about to ask again when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.  Ginny stiffened in fear, opening her mouth to call out, but the person who was breathing raggedly on her neck leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  

The egg in Ginny's hand immediately sprung into action, giving off such heat Ginny had to drop it before it burnt her hand.  However, dropping the egg didn't stop the flow of warmth that was quickly engulfing her body.  She had expected to be scared, disgusted when this person had started kissing her.  It was the complete opposite.  She had never felt anything like it before, the feelings were so intense, Ginny couldn't help but respond.  Instinctively, somewhere in the depths of her mind, she knew that this was the person behind the gifts.  That was however the only thought that was going through her mind at the moment.  

With a muttered curse, the boy attached to Ginny's lips separated himself and bolted out of the room at such a speed Ginny had no chance of following.  Especially after the experience that had left her knees weak and her body trembling.  The lights in the classroom flooded back to life, making Ginny wince at the sudden brightness.  The only thing different about the classroom was the green package lying on one of the desks.

Once Ginny gathered her thoughts, she picked up the still warm egg and returned it to her pocket.  Picking up the envelope, she opened it and read:

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Eight charmed chocolates._

Mmmm…_I like chocolates!  Ginny thought, not able to hold in her excitement after the amazing snog she had just been apart of. _

Sure enough, the green package held eight bars of neatly wrapped chocolate.  But it was nothing like the bright colors of Honeydukes wrappings…

Breaking off a small piece, Ginny slipped it into her mouth.  She almost sank to the ground in pleasure.  

The chocolate melted in her mouth, it brought back all the feelings she had been experiencing when her 'Secret Santa' had kissed her.  (for the gift appearing proved without a doubt that it was indeed her SS that had been the amazing kisser).  She put all eight bars in her bag and skipped out of the classroom, knowing nothing could possible ruin her day today.  

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Before anyone yells at me I'd like to say I'M SORRY! LOL…I was soooooo busy over the holidays I couldn't update…and whenever I tried FF.net was being STUPID and was down.  _****_L Pouts and kicks FF.net_**

****

**_Well, I will still finish this fic…even if it is a bit late for Christmas.  I hope you all will still feel like reading it.  *crosses fingers* There is still the SS to be revealed.  _**

****

**_*cheers_**

****

**_Imp_**

****

**_                                                    _**


	9. The ninth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, there isn't even one original character.  :) So get on with the fic, I'd be surprised if anyone is even reading this annoying thing in the first place._**

****

THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

Thinking back to the day before had Ginny wanting to kick herself.  Her Secret Santa had been literally right in front of her face, and she hadn't done anything to find out who it was.  If she had only grabbed a hold of him before he left…

Oh who was she kidding? 

She had been totally immobile after that amazing kiss she wouldn't have even seen who it was if the lights had been on.  

As her thoughts went inventively back to the kiss, Ginny felt her face flush and her lips tug into a smile.  Not that she had anything to compare it to, but Ginny was quite sure whoever was giving her unbelievable gifts was also an excellent kisser. 

_If only I knew who he was so we could do it again… Ginny thought wistfully, but flushed even more when she realized how she was thinking.  Her mother would be sure to have a fit if she ever found out her youngest and only daughter was fantasizing about snogging a boy she had never met in dark classrooms._

While Ginny practically floated through the Hogwarts corridors (no doubt hoping she would get another visit in a dark classroom).  Her Secret Santa was still berating himself for losing control.

_Idiot, he told himself over and over again, __so many things could have gone wrong, she could have seen you… But no matter how many times he told himself it was a mistake, he couldn't help but remember how she hadn't resisted him, instead she had responded like she was actually enjoying it…_

_Well surely that's a good sign.  He reassured himself for the hundredth time.  And he couldn't forget what had happened with the egg.  _

The golden egg he had given her was supposed to reflect her feelings at that moment, and the heat it had been giving off told him she was definitely attracted to him.  Or at least was enjoying her self immensely.  If she was scared or angry it would go cold, but it only reacted that severely when her emotions were unnaturally high.  

_I did that…he thought disbelievingly.  _

_Well at least there's hope for me now._

With a new bout of confidence, the boy went off to prepare Ginny's surprise for today, the memory of her soft, pliant lips still swimming through his mind. 

Kringle found his mistress near the Charms corridor, and tapped on the window as she was passing.  Seeing the green envelope her owl had delivered, Ginny quickly let Kringle in out of the cold.  

The parchment was a bit longer than usual (which was immediately obvious due to Ginny's intense study of each note), earning the steady beat of her heart to go up a couple notches.  

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Nine pliperns playing.___

_Go to the edge of the forest at __noon__ to receive your ninth gift._

_Don't be late, pliperns don't wait._

_Wear your amulets and nothing in the forest will be of any danger to you._

Ginny checked her watch, 11:45, which gave her just enough time to make it to the forest.  Telling herself she was insane, Ginny made her way through the corridors at a brusque pace.  She was, of course, already wearing the beautiful amulets.  Twirling the necklace as she walked, Ginny pondered what sort of powers the amulets had if they would keep her safe within the forest.  

That was yet another question she would have to get answered on a different date.  

On her way out of the castle, Ginny re-read the note, stopping at the part about pliperns.

_I've heard of pliperns before…_

Indeed she had, she realized when she reached the borders of the forest.  For waiting for her, looking impatient was a small creature in a blue pointed hat. 

It looked like the muggle version of a garden gnome (minus the fishing pole, and plus a wooden flute like instrument).  It waved one of its hands, a gesture that said plainly 'follow me' before disappearing into the trees.  She had learned about them back in third year Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Grubby-Plank had been substituting.  

Ginny bit her bottom lip in indecision before plunging in after it.

_My Secret Santa has never lied to me yet.  Ginny told herself reasonably, __so why shouldn't I believe him when he writes telling me its safe? _

Ginny promptly ignored the responses that came rushing into her mind, such as:

_You have never met him (or at least you don't know who it is)._

_He could be Voldemort himself luring you into a trap.  (But really, Voldemort wouldn't kiss that well would he?)_

…

By the time Ginny's mind rambling had ceased, she found herself in a clearing not too far from the Hogwarts grounds (at least she hoped it wasn't too far) surrounded by nine of these little men and women.  One of them pushed her into the center of the circle they were making; Ginny sat down obediently and watched, too nervous to try anything else.

They each had a wooden pipe, which they held at the ready.  After they formed a perfect circle, beautiful music started to fill the air of the clearing.  One Plipern began, with each of his companions following suit not to long after.  They harmonized like a composers dream.  

Ginny had never had music take her breath away before, and now she knew the meaning of the phrase.  It had a magical feel about it, and lifted her spirits much like the phoenix song would do.  

When all the Pliperns had begun to play, Ginny's eyes widened when they started to move around.  They gradually picked up speed with the music, and soon were leaping and spinning throughout the clearing in an all out dance.  Ginny was laughing and clapping along with the music by the time she realized she wasn't the only thing watching this amazing spectacle.  

At the edge of the woods, she could make hundreds of birds perched in the trees, all the normal animals you would find in a forest mixed with quite a few magical creatures.  There was a group of centaurs watching proudly and quietly.  Ginny gasped at the flash of gold that was a baby unicorn.  Sitting under a tree, giving hungry glares at the birds was none other than Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.  Ginny could also see some more Pliperns watching their friends or family perform.  

Her attention to the crowd was only short, for she could not keep her mind off the music and dance that was happening all around her.  

When the song finally came to an end, the lifted spirits it brought still lingered, and Ginny couldn't wipe the silly smile off her face.  The rest of the crowed dispersed, and the Plipern that had brought her to the clearing approached her.  He motioned for her to follow again, and reluctantly, Ginny was led out of the forest.  

When Hogwarts grounds came into view again, the little man held out a green package which Ginny took with unsteady hands.  When she turned to thank him, he had seemingly disappeared.  

"Oh yeah, Pliperns are very good at hiding and avoiding people when they don't want to be discovered." Ginny recalled from her Care of Magical creature lesson.  She also remembered how they would play extraordinary music when celebrating something.  _Must have been one of their birthdays.  _

Now that her guide was gone, Ginny decided it would be best for her to get back to the safety of Hogwarts no matter how close she already was, before opening her next gift.  

_As if seeing them play hadn't been enough of a present! She thought, shaking her head in wonder._

When she got up to the castle, she tore the paper from the odd shaped object, and smiled brightly at what she saw.  

It was a wooden pipe identical to the ones the Pliperns had used, but a bit bigger to accommodate her size.  Ginny knew that she would never even come close to playing anything like she had just heard (in fact she would probably be completely dreadful at it) but it was the perfect thing to remind her that it hadn't been all a dream.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Hurrah! I hope you liked this, I wrote it as fast as I could.  _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed   : )  I'm so glad people are into this fic, it is my motivation to keep going._**

**_I wish I could please all of you at the end, but it seems there can only be one SS…unless I go for a weird threesome thingy lol, nah, maybe in another story._**

**_Keep the reviews coming, and I'll update pronto!  I already know what I'm going to write about and everything._**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_Imp_**

 _          _


	10. The tenth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D_**

**_AN: thanks for all the excellent reviews I hope you'll like this chapter, I had a lot of difficulty with it.  Colin will play a bit of a bigger part, but that doesn't mean he's the SS or anything…but I still haven't revealed him yet so you never know ;) Some of you are pretty sure you know who it is…well I can't say your wrong, but I can't say your right either.  _**

**_Someone mentioned that the 12 days are supposed to be after Christmas (I would write names here but FF.net is down and I can't check my reviews lol)  I was actually waiting for someone to point that out…hehehe…I just thought it would make a more effective story if it all comes to an end on Christmas day. _**

**_I have a feeling this will be a longer chapter than the others…but that's a good thing! So on with the story and enough of my pointless rambling._**

****

****

THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

            Ginny was going through her day in a state of complete bliss.  Even the people that usually paid little attention to her were noticing this odd behavior.  For one thing, she wouldn't stop smiling.  Her eyes that were usually downcast were looking people straight in the face twinkling like mad, in a fashion that could rival Dumbledore himself.

Ginny, in her state of bliss, was completely unaware of the extra attention she was getting from the few who had stayed for the holidays at Hogwarts.  While she was eating a peaceful lunch in the Great Hall, Colin decided it was his chance to get in some quality time in before the holidays ended.

"Hello Ginny!" He greeted her cheerfully, scooting into the seat beside her, setting his camera down on the table.

"Oh…hullo Colin," Ginny replied, startled out of her thoughts. 

"I haven't seen you around in a while, what've you been doing with your time off?" He asked, trying desperately to come up with some good conversation.  His attempts were quite obvious to Ginny, and being in such a good mood decided to go easy on the poor guy.  

"Nothing much, you know.  Just lazing around the castle and such…what about you?  Have you…err…taken any interesting pictures?" Ginny asked the last part hesitantly, knowing it would set him off on a seemingly endless one sided conversation.  She just hoped since it was the holidays and no one was around that it didn't last too long.  

Colins eyes brightened at the question and he dove for his bag where he kept a lot of his photos handy.  "I've got tons." He replied, taking out numerous folders with quickly scrawled titles on each.  Since he was busy extracting more folders he didn't see Ginny wince.  

Colin ended up having six folders in total, each folder having a different theme of photos in it.  Ginny stifled laughter when she noticed the thickest folder marked _Harry Potter.  The other folders were labeled, __Quidittch__, (which Ginny suspected were mostly of Harry as well), __Hogwarts__ grounds, Hagrids creatures, random, and__ memorable events. _

Each envelope was filled, not all of the pictures being recent.  Ginny sat at the Gryffindor house table for at least an hour before he had shown her every last one (some of which she had already seen).  She had been horrified at some of the shots he had gotten of her in various situations in the common room, or out with Hagrid with his magical creatures.  _He shows these to everyone? She thought, hoping other people had cut him off before he got far enough to show them some of the unflattering ones.  She was just about to leave when he pulled out one more folder.  "Wait. You have to see these; I've just taken them in the last two weeks!"_

Ginny sighed, thinking one more envelope wouldn't make that much of a difference; she couldn't get any more bored than she already was.  

Ginny watched, and mechanically complimented each different shot, until she saw one that made her burst out laughing.  

It was Draco Malfoy being hit with a snowball thrown by none other than her magical snowman.  She had heard some people muttering about it when coming in from outside, but had yet to witness it in action.  

Colin was laughing with her, "Yeah, that's one of my favorites, he had no idea I was there."  Ginny was too busy admiring the photo to notice the odd look Colin's features took on.  

"That's priceless Colin; can I have a copy of this?" 

"No problem, maybe you'll get one for Christmas." Ginny smiled gratefully, anticipating the look of shear joy that would come over Ron's face when he saw it.  

Colin cleared his throat, "I've got a few others being attacked by the same snowman…I also have a picture of you making it." 

Ginny's grin broadened, and she looked at Colin innocently, "well, it did give you a few great pictures didn't it?"

Colin then proceeded to show her the shots of a few students she didn't recognized being ambushed by her ingenious creation.  She started to laugh again when she came across one of Harry, glaring while wiping the snow from his cloak, though he didn't look really mad, seeing as how he had been around Fred and George for so long pranks didn't bother him too much.  There was also a good shot of Ron and Hermione walking rather close together before they each got hit in the back of the head.  Ron took turns glaring at the snowman, and at Colin (who he had obviously seen taking the picture).  

"Do me a favor and don't tell my brother I was the one to make it?" Ginny asked him, setting the pictures back in the folder.

"I won't."  

Ginny then took the opportunity to take her leave, grabbing her stuff and bolting out of the Great Hall.  Colin stared after her, brows furrowed in concentration.  

You see, being a photographer, Colin was a lot more aware of things than people gave him credit for.  Contrary to popular belief, he was really very observant.  Sure he could be annoying at times, and he was a bit eccentric, and didn't take the hint when people wanted some peace.  That didn't mean he didn't understand what they were hinting at.  He just…chose not to pay it any heed.  That was just the way he was.  He knew that he annoyed Harry, but Harry was too polite to tell him outright.  He knew he was hopelessly infatuated with Ginny, but she would never feel the same way about him.  He also recognized his feelings as just that, infatuation.  They would fade, just as his crush on Susan Bones had, and Lavender Brown…and the Patil sisters.  

Anyway, Colin cared about Ginny, even if he could only do so as a friend, and he had taken immediate notice of her out of character behavior lately.  All of a sudden, she started adorning jewelry that would have cost him his house.  He had seen her receiving things from a new, expensive looking owl, and she had been avoiding people for over a week, yet looked happier than he had ever seen her.  He had even seen her in the _library.  That was usually a place she avoided even when she did have work.  _

He had almost had a heart attack when he had seen her enter the lake with a mermaid.  He had been outside, taking his camera for a walk, when he had seen a flash of red not _by the lake, but __on the lake.  She seemed to know what she was doing, so he had refrained from running back to the castle to inform a teacher.  He didn't want to get her into any trouble, after all.  He had sat down, nerves about to kill him for an hour, the whole time thinking, __if she doesn't come back in one minute I'm going for help.  He would have already if he hadn't seen the Gillyweed.  He recognized it from the Triwizard tournament, so he knew she could stay alive under there.  __But if she's under one second more than an hour…___

However to his immense relief, she had surfaced again, looking perfectly happy.  

_But why had she gone in the first place?  He thought, worried._

Colin sighed, running a hand through his hair.  He just hoped Ginny knew what she was doing.

That's when he saw someone get up and follow her out of the hall.

'_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" Ginny sang as she made her way back to her dorm.  She had seen Ron and Harry outside in the midst of a snowball fight on her way out of the Great Hall and decided to avoid them, hence the reason for going back to her dorm.  Her footsteps echoed through the deserted corridors, as she looked appreciatively at the Hogwarts decorations.  No suits of armor adorned this particular hallway, so it was free of any clanging and singing.  _

She had made it about half way to Gryffindor common room when she heard another pair of footsteps advancing on her.  Her heartbeat picked up speed erratically, her mind going automatically to her secret Santa.  _Get a grip Ginny, it could be anybody.  Her pace unconsciously slowed in anticipation of who was quickly gaining on her._

_They'll be turning the corner any minute now, Ginny thought, bighting her lower lip, and looking over her shoulder._

_Here he comes…_

_Oh my god it's…_

_"Hermione!" Ginny said out loud, trying not to sound disappointed and failing.  _

"Ginny, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione answered breathlessly, shifting the long package she had under her arm.  

Ginny caught sight of the green package and blanched.  _It's just a coincidence, she thought weakly.  __Probably her gift for Ron or something.___

For a terrifying moment, the thought that Hermione was behind all this fluttered through her head.  It was squashed just as quickly though, _that's just impossible, the person that kissed me had short hair, and it's a boy I KNOW it is…_

Her mind wandered back to that delightful day in the classroom, and she smiled with relief when her mind gave her a flawless playback.  Ginny had wrapped her arms around said person's neck and there had only been nice short manly hair at the nape of their neck.  Ginny sighed, while Hermione raised an eyebrow at the glazed over expression Ginny had on her face.

"This little first year Ravenclaw came up to me, asking for you." Hermione started, huffing exasperated when she realized Ginny wasn't listening.  

"Ginny! Wake up." Hermione said, pinching her not too gently on the arm.

"Oooww," Ginny complained, rubbing the soar spot while glaring at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat before continuing.  "A first year was looking for you today." She said, looking at Ginny as if she should know what she was talking about.  "He wanted to deliver this package to you and was terrified that he's lost you."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously, eyeing the package Hermione carried with sudden interest.

Glad that she finally had the red heads attention, Hermione continued with her story.  "Well, that's what I asked, and he wouldn't really tell me anything.  He just said he was supposed to give this to Ginny Weasley.  So naturally I told the poor thing not to worry about it, I would see you eventually."  Hermione frowned at the memory; _first years shouldn't be taken advantage of by older students like that._

That was however the last thing on Ginny's mind.  Hermione Granger was holding her tenth gift.  She had talked to a kid who probably _met the person responsible for everything.  _

"Did the kid tell you anything about the person that told him to give it to me?" Ginny asked eagerly.  Sighing dejectedly when Hermione shook her head no.  

"Well, either way, this is for you Gin." Hermione said, handing over the package.  "Go on open it, I want to see what this person sent you."  Hermione added, anticipation shining in her eyes.  "They obviously went through a lot of trouble." 

_Did Hermione just wink at me? Ginny thought, looking at the older girl in bewilderment.  _

Thinking that it would be very rude to go off on her own, Ginny started to unwrap the present.

"Don't forget the card!" Hermione exclaimed as an after thought, taking the ever so familiar envelope out of her pocket.

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Ten forever flowers, and a bag of muggle candy_

Hermione stared at Ginny after she read the card out loud.  "Who sent this?" She asked softly, and Ginny could have sworn she heard a touch of envy in her voice.

Ginny looked guiltily at Hermione before saying in a quiet voice, "I don't know."

Ginny saw Hermione's eyes change suddenly into calculating mode.  Her brow furrowed in concentration, and Ginny could tell she was going over all the facts she had picked up over the last week or so. 

"So…correct me if I'm wrong.  This is your tenth gift?" When Ginny nodded Hermione went on.  "So the expensive looking jewelry, the owl, they were all gifts?" 

"Yes." Ginny answered wearily, not knowing what to expect from Hermione's reaction, at the same time itching to tear open the green box held at her side.  

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, making Ginny jump at the sudden noise.  "Why have you been keeping this from everyone?"

"Well, my brother would go into a raging fit, and kill whoever was responsible when he found out."  Hermione pursed her lips here, but nodded reluctantly in agreement.  "And Harry…" Here Ginny's face turned crimson.  "Well, I tried to drop hints once, to see how he reacted…I doubt it's him, but one never knows."  Hermione looked at Ginny with sad, yet knowing eyes here, and Ginny went on explaining.  "If it wasn't him, if he found out he would have gone right to Ron.  And you, well I thought you would do the same thing."  Ginny looked at Hermione pleadingly here, hoping she was wrong in her assumption.  

Hermione sighed exasperatedly; she had been planning to tell Ron and Harry about Ginny's secret admirer.  However, the girl did have logical reasons to keep them in the dark, and Hermione couldn't ignore logic…

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut.  But I want to know everything!  Come on, we'll go up to Gryffindor tower and you can show me everything you've gotten so far."

Ginny squealed in delight, not believing her ears.  Hermione had always been nice to her, but she had thought it out of pity.  Who knew she would still have a girly side left after spending years with her brother and Harry for confidents.  

"Okay, but first I must open this…" Ginny trailed off excitedly, removing the paper from the gift.  Inside was, just as the note said there would be, ten forever flowers, and a bag of muggle candy.  (m&m's to be specific, who can live without those?)  Passing the bag to Hermione, who told her M&M's were better than most wizard chocolate, minus the enchantments.  She then extracted the beautiful bouquet of flowers.  Looking at them, a muggle wouldn't know they were anything special.  Each of them was in perfect bloom, and would stay that way for fifty years.  They were expensive of course, and rare to come by in England.  You needed a very specific climate, and soil consistency to grow them, one you wouldn't find in this country.  Hermione of course, being a well of knowledge quickly informed Ginny of all this.

"This guy must really be carrying a torch for you Ginny." Hermione commented, her eyes twinkling.  "And he must be rich to boot."

"_Hermione!" Ginny cried, disbelievingly.  "You know the money isn't important, I would have been just as floored if he had sent me a used quill or something."_

Hermione smiled approvingly at Ginny, "I know, I was just joking.  Come on, back to the tower, you have a lot to tell me."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, wondering how she would react to the snogging in the classroom.  Smiling in anticipation, the two girls made their way back to Gryffindor tower.  

When they had left, a dark figure immerged from the classroom they were standing by, a troubled and confused look on his face.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_yay_****_, I'm almost done,  this is a big accomplishment for me, I've never completed something like this before.  When I'm done this…I'm gonna go finish my other two stories  : )  Two more chapters…it's weird knowing that it's almost complete.  Don't worry, I won't stop now, this story WILL be finished.  _**

****

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews_**

****

**_Cheers_**

****

**_Imp                         _**

_                     _


	11. The eleventh day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff_**

****

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews I love them all :)  _**

****

THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

            Ginny woke up smiling today.  In the bleary haziness of morning, she wasn't completely sure why, she just knew she was happy.  When all the events of the last ten days sunk in, she smiled even more.  

Some one had a crush on her, plain old Ginny, always overshadowed by her brothers…

Hermione was actually good material for a friend.  After yesterday it seemed Hermione was in desperate need of some female company after all.  Once they had gotten over the inevitable awkward moments at the beginning, they had really (at the risk of sounding corny) bonded.

*flashback* 

Ginny had told Hermione everything that had been happening over the last while, glad to get some of it out of her system.  She told her of her suspicions, blushing bright red when she explained why she thought it might be Harry.  She explained about Colin, and how she hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him if it was indeed his doing.  Hermione refrained from saying anything about Harry, but she gave Ginny sympathy about the whole Colin thing. 

"Is there anyone else you think it could be?"  Hermione asked curiously.  "You know…it is possible they aren't even here for the holidays…if these gifts just turn up and you have never actually come into contact with this guy…he might just be getting other people to deliver them to you.  Like the first year was told to."

Ginny looked at Hermione hesitantly.  She didn't have many friends, and she didn't want to risk Hermione thinking her a scarlet woman by telling her about the snogging.  But if they were to become friends…she should tell her the truth. 

Hermione's reaction had been comical, and some what predictable.  Her mouth had dropped open and she had stared at Ginny in disbelief for a few moments…Ginny supposed she was slowly getting used to the idea that she wasn't a little baby anymore.  It wasn't really her fault she thought of Ginny as a little girl…spending too much time with Ron could do that to a person.  But Hermione snapped out of it, and Ginny was glad she refrained from giving her a motherly lecture.  Instead she started giggling, yes _giggling, _and asked her to elaborate, and give her all the details.  

Of course soon they were laughing and chatting away like they had known each other forever.  

*end of flashback*

Ginny sighed happily, reaching for her trunk at the end of the bed, almost knocking over Kringle in the process.  The owl looked at her outraged, fluffing up his feathers and flying out the open window.  

_Wait, why is the window open in the middle of winter…?_

Unfortunately her unspoken question was answered right away.

Emma, one of Ginny's fellow fifth year Gryffindors was standing in front of the full length mirror fussing with her straight dark brown hair.  Ginny scowled at her back…of all the things to ruin her day…

"Oh hello Ginny, finally crawled out of bed have you?"  Emma asked. Sugar lacing every word.

Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon.  _Oh my…I barely ever sleep in that long._

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, it was the day before Christmas after all…a very odd time to come back to school.  

Emma smirked at her through the mirror.  "I wanted to spend the holidays here, but my parents _insisted_ I at least come to visit them.  Now I'm back."

_Something weird is going on here…_Ginny thought a bit uneasy.  _Emma never stays at school longer that she has to._

Before she could say anything else, Emma went on talking.  She always liked to talk about herself, no matter who was the audience.  "Now I can stay here and spend a lovely romantic Christmas with my boyfriend."  Here Ginny saw Emma smirk even more.  

_She's always got a boyfriend, why should she think I'd care now? _Ginny wondered.  

Just then there was a hesitant knock at the door.  "Emma?" a familiar voice called out sounding a bit nervous.

"Come on in!" Emma called, sounding excited.

"Ummm…are you sure you don't want me to wait out here?" The voice asked, plainly uncomfortable with the idea of being near the girls dorms let along going in one.  

"Don't be silly Harry, it's only me and Ron's little sister."  Here Ginny's heart seemed to sink down into her stomach.  Not that she had needed confirmation, she had known the minute she heard him utter her roommates name that it was Harry.

Harry Potter

The crush/obsession that had occupied her thoughts and mind frame for too many years was dating her ditsy roommate.  

When Harry came into the room, he only spared Ginny a quick glance before goggling at Emma's femininely attributes.  Just like every other guy would do.

Ginny sighed, for some reason she had made herself believe that Harry was one of the few people who would look past the looks…

 It also surprised her that she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be.  _Come on Ginny…you heart was just supposedly broken.  _But it was almost as if she expected something like this to happen.  Sure it would have made a really good story, the amazing Harry Potter, secretly in love with shy little Ginny Weasley…giving her expensive romantic gifts only to reveal his true identity on Christmas day…

But had she ever really expected it to happen?

_This is no time to be having emotional breakthroughs. _ Ginny told herself firmly.  Now that Harry was obviously out of the picture…who was doing all this?  Surely not Colin…it just didn't seem right…but I suppose you never know.

"See you later Ginny!" Emma called out, sending Ginny a smug look over her shoulder.  Ginny just rolled her eyes at the two retreating backs.  

When they had left, she remembered that Kringle had been waiting for her when she woke up…that had to mean he had a package.  

Seeing the envelope on her trunk where Kringle had been sitting, Ginny quickly grabbed it, savoring every moment of anticipation.  

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Eleven pixies dancing on the fool moon.___

 _Go to the paddock farthest from the castle, and nearest to the forest for __eleven o'clock__.  _

_Bring someone with you if you're nervous._

Ginny stared at the instructions, how was she supposed to sneak out that late at night without getting caught?  Not that she was a saint…she just knew the chances of not being seen were very slim, and Ginny didn't fancy a detention on Christmas.  

_Now if I were the dream team, I'd have this kind of stuff down to an art…_and that's when a brilliant idea hit her.

_Hermione!_

"You want me to do what??? Hermione gasped, looking at Ginny like she was crazy.  "There is no way I'm helping you out of the castle, breaking school rules.  I'm a prefect you know!"

"But Hermione, I'm going with or without you, and you've been sneaking around the castle with Ron and Harry for years!"  Ginny reasoned.

"Only when it's a life or death situation." Hermione put in stubbornly.  

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun, how many times do you get to see pixies dancing?"

Ginny smiled when Hermione's lips pursed, and her eyes shone with longing.  It was true, very few people were fortunate enough to witness the pixie 'circle.' (At least that's what Ginny assumed was going to happen.)  They would come out on certain full moons and dance, each group had their own circle, and if you were lucky enough to find one, at the full moon you could come out and watch to your hearts content.  

"Well…" Hermione began, sighing in defeat.  "Fine…just don't ever tell your brother I'm willingly breaking rules."

"Deal."  Ginny agreed, smiling triumphantly.

At ten thirty the two girls set off.  Hermione managed to borrow Harry's cloak.  Apparently Harry was too wrapped up in Emma to protest.  "I don't even think he heard what I said." Hermione complained. "That tart had just sat on his lap."  

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "Emma has that effect on boys."  

"You seem okay about it…I know you had thought Harry might be-"

"I know, but I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be…I'm just baffled as to who is doing this stuff for me now."

"You know Colin really likes you…" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"I know, but all this wizarding stuff…I don't know if he could do it.  I'm not saying anything against muggle born." Ginny hastened to explain.  "It's just…the amulets and every thing else are things most muggle born don't know the significance of without research.  And the cost of some of this stuff…" Ginny shook her head at the thought.  "I don't think he could afford it."  

Hermione reluctantly agreed, but they still couldn't rule him out (seeing as he was the only suspect left) 

Just like all the other gifts, the pixies dance was absolutely amazing.  When Ginny and Hermione arrived, they were far enough from the castle to take off the cloak, much to their relief.  They had followed the line of the forbidden forest until they reached a paddock sort of thing, (little did they know it was the same place the dragons had been kept in Ginny's third year).  Hermione knew it was the right place immediately, because 'according to her research' this was an ideal area for pixies to pick for their full moon rituals.  

And of course she was right, as Hermione is never wrong about such things.  The pixies immerged from the trees at eleven o'clock.  The full moon was bright up in the sky, and seemed to beam down, illuminating only their circle as they danced.  

There was no music, nothing but the sounds nature provided them, but they danced as if there was always a tune to jump to.  

Hermione, who had brought a note book in order to write down details of the experience was sitting there, pen limp in her hand watching completely mesmerized.

Time was no longer a factor, and the two girls sat and watched, their spirits light, joy in their hearts until the full moon faded in the sky and there was nothing left to watch.  One minute they had been there, the next Ginny and Hermione snapped out of their daze and realized it was already early morning.

"Wow…" Hermione said, and Ginny only nodded her head in agreement.  There was nothing else to say.  

Invisibility cloak in hand, the girls made there way back up to the castle, Ginny only vaguely aware it was already Christmas day.  

**_With this chapter finished I'll have one more to go…if I can fit it into one chapter…I might make it long or split it into two.  Either way the ending is on it's way!  I'm excited because I've never written an ending before…we'll just have to see how it turns out :D _**

****

**_Cheers_**

****

**_*Imp_**

****

****

**_ps_****_: thank you for all the reviews they're a read motivator.  Please keep them coming I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter.  _     **

   

          


	12. The twelveth day of Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…actually I own Emma :) yay!  I wasn't planning on any original characters but she just popped into my head while writing the last chapter and there you go.  Too bad I don't own any of the good characters…_**

****

**_AN: Well, here it is people…the final chapter.  Thank you to all the reviewers who put up with me sluggish writing habits all the way to the end.  Your patience will finally be rewarded.  LOL, and to think I had planned to have this done by Christmas…I was a little late but what are you going to do?  This fic actually turned out way longer than I anticipated.  It was just supposed to be a little mushy Christmas thing to help me get through the writers block in my other stories.  Well, I'm not complaining because I'm extremely happy with the feedback I've gotten so far, omg!, I'm over 100 reviews! I can't believe it!  It's like a dream come true  Well, I'll shut up and we can get on to the conclusion._**

****

THE TWELVETH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

Or

(THE REVEAL)

Ginny watched as Hermione approached the school ahead of her.  They had just come from the Pixie circle, the sun peeking at them from the other side of the lake.  Ginny, having not bothered to ever wake up at dawn to watch the sun rise into the sky started to lag behind. 

Hermione, noticing this turned to Ginny in question.  "Aren't you coming?" She asked, though her voice still sounded a little dazed.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer." Ginny replied.  To her surprise, Hermione just nodded.  

"Do you want the cloak?" 

"No," Ginny said without hesitation.  Hermione would need it more than her if she was planning on sneaking through the castle now.  Later, when it was closer to breakfast, Ginny was unlikely to be given detention for waking up early.  (At least that is what the teachers would most likely assume)  

"Alright, but be careful." Hermione warned, and then vanished from sight under the cloak.  The door to the castle opened and shut with a gentle click and Hermione was gone.  

Ginny made her way down to the lake, picking a great oak tree to sit under.  In the summer it would be flooded with green leaves, making it the perfect spot to sit in the shade.  It was of little use in the winter, but Ginny still went to it out of habit.  A cushioning and warming charm kept her bottom from freezing off, and any one looking would see a person sitting just inches above the snow.  Remembering something, Ginny darted a glance in every direction to make sure she had built her snowman far enough away from where she sitting to remain in peace.  

She sighed in relief when she resting far in the distance.  Now she wouldn't have to move.

Ginny just sat, not moving a muscle, completely at ease.  The sunset was beautiful; she berated herself for never bothering to watch one before.  

_I probably wouldn't have seen it the same way as I do now._  That thought struck Ginny as odd, but she knew it was true.  

Her emotions were running high lately; in the past she had kept them well in check.  

_Who is this boy who can make me all mushy inside without even showing me his face?_

But that wasn't completely true, chances were, she had seen his face…she was just unaware at the time.  

As if he had heard her silent question, a figure emerged from behind the oak.  He stood quietly behind Ginny, not knowing what to say.

Ginny heard the snow crunching behind her and tensed imperceptivity.  Her first thought being, _oh my god, I'm about to be attacked.   _But when no curse was bellowed, and her body stayed miraculously intact, her mind began to get other ideas.  

_Maybe Hermione changed her mind and came back…but she would have said something…_

_Maybe it's Snape waiting for me to turn around so he can deduct 50 house points to my face…_

_Just stop being a chicken and TURN AROUND._

Ginny however chose to ignore the insistent voice in her head, if the person behind her had something to say to her, they could do it to her back…or walk around her and say it to her face.

Hours (which were really only seconds), later Ginny got fed up with the tension and whipped her head around to glare at the person disturbing her peace and quiet.  

She wouldn't even acknowledge the voice in her head that was hoping to find her Prince Charming standing there with a rose held delicately in his hands (a white rose so it wouldn't clash with her hair) just for her.

Let's just say that's not what she found.

Quite the opposite actually.

Instead of the messy black hair she had been picturing there was sleek blond, so blond it was almost silver.

Instead of the piercing green eyes, filled with emotion, there were flat expressionless gray ones.

Instead of a white rose, he held…

an envelope, the same envelope that had carried the last eleven messages.

Which could only mean one thing…

Draco Malfoy was her Secret Santa. 

All thoughts were banished from her mind except one, _holy shit._

(AN: I was going to leave it here and make one more chapter but thought that would be too short and too cruel…)

"Holy shit," Ginny gasped, unable to contain that thought from making it to her lips.

Malfoy chuckled, not knowing weather to be amused or worried about her reaction.  He had actually expected a lot worse.  

"Language Ginny," he drawled, enjoying the rush of colour that tinted her cheeks at his words.

Ginny stood, completely shocked, listening to the odd way her first name sounded coming off his tongue.  No one else had ever made her name sound anything but dull and stupid.  

"How…why would you…?"  Ginny began, not sure what to do.  Her mind was extremely conflicted; on the one hand, she had been born and raised to hate Malfoy's.  On the other, he had spent so much time and money on all her gifts, how could someone who did all that be as bad as everyone led her to believe?  

_Get a hold of your self Ginny, he's a future Death Eater.  _Ginny told herself sternly.

_This is all probably just part of an evil scheme… _

_But if he wanted me hurt, or even captured there had been so many other chances…_ Another part of Ginny's brain reasoned.

_Like when I had been in the forest…or one of the gifts could have been made a port key._Ginny visibly shuddered at how venerable she had been.  You would think she would have learned to be more cautious, what with the Dark Lord running around.  

That's when another thought invaded her mind.

Ginny looked up at Malfoy startled.  "In the classroom…that was you?"  Ginny asked cautiously, instinctively already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Draco replied without embarrassment, making Ginny's cheeks go even redder.  

A faint smile touched his lips at the memory of them snogging in the dark.  He silently hoped it wouldn't be the only time.  

"Why?" Ginny finally choked out.  "Why would you do all this?" 

"Because I wanted to," Draco said truthfully, not knowing what else to say.  Despite all the gifts and letters, Draco Malfoy was not an emotional person.  He was brought up to be cold and calculating, nothing more than an emotionless servant to Voldemort.  However somewhere along the line, Draco had realized how much he despised his father.  He had spent years striving for his father's approval (what boy wouldn't?) before it finally sunk in that he would never get it.  His father didn't love him.  His father didn't give a damn about anything other than Voldemort and himself.  

Isn't that what he had been trying to teach his son?  _Showing emotions is showing weakness_.  Some how Draco had always figured he had been an exception to his fathers rule.  _Surely he would care if I lived or died?  _Draco had asked himself many nights back at the Manor.  _I'm not asking for unconditional love, I just want my father to care a little bit, just enough to be upset if I was to vanish off the face of the earth. _

He should have known better.  

The only reason Lucius had ever bothered with him was to criticize, or prepare him for his initiation to the Death Eaters. 

That's why, when term started again at Hogwarts Draco extracted a handsome sum of money out of the family vault and made a new one only he could access (he had always had a way with those goblins).  He had then approached Dumbledore and informed the headmaster he wouldn't be going back to Malfoy Manor in the summer.  

Dumbledore had of course helped him in any way he could.  Draco was now staying with Snape, the last place his father would look for him seeing as Lucius didn't suspect Snape as a double agent.  

No one knew of Draco's decision, his father wouldn't dare make it public due to the embarrassment it would cause him.  

Every one still looked at him as the same evil git…not that he had chosen to act any differently.  There was no way he would stop humiliating the Dream Team…it was just to damn amusing.  

"Because you wanted to…" Ginny repeated disbelievingly, anger flaring in her eyes.  "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" She demanded, her Weasley temper finally going off.  There was no way she was going to be made a fool of by a Malfoy.  "Why would a _Malfoy _possibly want to send a Weasley ridiculously expensive gifts?"  He was about to say something else, but Ginny wouldn't let him get a word in at all.  "Was this all some sort of sick joke?  Have the Slytherins been laughing at me through this whole thing?  _Look at the stupid little Weasley, thinking someone actually likes her!"_ Ginny mocked, furious that tears were prickling at the back of her eyes.  Only her determination kept them from falling.

"Ginny wait-," Malfoy began but was cut off by Ginny's furious rant.  

"I bet you thought it was hilarious, didn't you?  Can't wait for the rest of your filthy Slytherins to come back from holiday's so you can tell them what a fool you made of stupid little Ginny-," This time Ginny was cut off, but not by Malfoys voice.  Rather his lips meeting hers in a furious kiss.  

_That ought to shut her up._  Malfoy thought triumphantly, but that thought fled his mind when he felt Ginny's warm lips pressing against his.

Dropping the envelope, Malfoy brought his arms tightly around her waist, desperate for the same warmth she had given him selflessly in the Charms classroom.

Ginny's first reaction was complete and utter shock.  

Next came the outrage.  _How dare he presume he could just take advantage of me this way…_

The next, to Ginny's total dismay, was pleasure.  She felt her body melt into his when he wrapped his arms around her waist, her lips responding to his hungry demands.  

Her mind, however disapproving of her body's traitorous actions was soon nothing but an unheard voice at the back of Ginny's head.  

Ginny was completely wrapped up in how good Malfoy felt this close to her.  He was surprisingly warm, being a Malfoy one would usually assume he was cold as ice.  His body was hard and masculine, with a faint smell of wizard's cologne that suited him perfectly.

Ginny made a faint sound of protest when Draco finally broke the kiss; this was soon replaced by a moan of pleasure when his lips trailed down her neck.  She was actually shivering with pleasure.

"Cold?" Draco asked, and Ginny could have sworn she heard real concern in his voice.  In a flash, his cloak was wrapped around her smugly; her hands covered by much too long sleeves.  

Usually, at a time like this Draco would be smug and smirking.  She was evidently attracted to him, if grudgingly.  But that kiss had undone him as much as it had her, he couldn't muster up the arrogance to keep up his 'I'm better-than-you' attitude.  

Draco sat down where she had put her cushioning charm, bringing Ginny with him so she rested on his lap.  

Ginny looked like she wanted desperately to protest, but that would have proved to him how much being near him was effecting her.  Draco smiled, _she's going to fight this tooth and nail, he thought grimly.  Wasn't that one of the things he had liked about her?  She was so different from the pliant swooning females that had been thrown at him all his life.  _

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked, breaking the tense silence.  

"I'm confused as hell."  Ginny answered truthfully, a slight quaver in her voice.  

"You mean your attracted to me against your will, but you mind has it so lodged in there that _Malfoys_ are evil,_ you don't know which to go with?"   _

Ginny looked up at him surprised, but nodded none the less.  

"Well than, we'll just have to work through that then won't we?" Malfoy asked, dryly, as if beginning a lesson.  

"Malfoy, what-?" but Draco cut her off with a brief kiss on the mouth.  

"The name's Draco, love." He corrected her, smiling at her shocked/outraged/pleased expression.  

"Malfoy-" Ginny started to warn, her voice getting steadily louder.  _I can't let him get to me like this…_

But Draco's mouth came down on hers before she could finish.  

"Draco." He corrected again.  His voice getting husky. 

"Fine." Ginny reluctantly gave in, not wanting to be distracted by any more of his kisses.  She needed to think through this clearly.  Not that being on his lap was leaving her with a clear head.  _He's not holding me down…just get up and get some distance.  But Ginny found she really didn't want to move.  "Draco." She said, testing his name on her tongue.  It felt surprisingly good there.  _

"Now that's a fine start." Draco commented, trying to fight the urge to kiss her again.  _She needs to understand first.  Draco told himself firmly.  _She still thinks you're a Death Eater in waiting.  __

Before he could lose his nerve, he dove headlong into his story.   Never had he told this to anyone before, other than the headmaster.  Why would he risk letting this little Weasley in on the secret?  How did he know she wouldn't go back to the dream team and act like it was a big joke?  Draco Malfoy could stand being loathed, feared, and talked about in whispers, but he could _not_ tolerate being laughed at.  To him, that was the biggest shame of all.  But he was pouring it all out to this fiery little red head, and there was no turning back now.

Ginny listened to Draco tell her all about his non-existent relation with his father.  How he wasn't going to join the Death Eaters, and how he had basically been quietly disowned.  The bit of Gryffindor hardheadedness in her wanted to laugh and throw some cheap shots at his expense.  That way she could go back to the common room, have a few laughs about it with Hermione and forget it ever happened.  It's not like he wouldn't deserve it!  Draco Malfoy had been torturing her family since he stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds.  

_But what had he ever done to _you?  A voice in her head perked up.  Ginny mentally scowled at it.  It was a few minutes before Draco had finished talking and was looking at her expectantly, his face startlingly close.  

_Damn, he looks good when he's not smirking, and even when he is…_ Ginny's cheeks burned at that wayward observation.

"Well?" He asked, a tad bit impatient.  It wasn't everyday a Malfoy would open up to anyone, when they did it was important for the other person to act accordingly.  

"I…" Ginny began.  What the hell was she supposed to say?  "Why are you telling me all this?" She finally asked, but her voice wasn't at hard and accusing as she'd meant it to be.  

Draco sighed, and Ginny watched as his lips pressed together in a thin line.  

"I don't really know…" He said, furious with himself for putting himself in such a venerable position.  "I just wanted you to know I wasn't waiting in line to get an evil tattoo burned on my arm."

"O Kay…and based on past experience, I'm very curious to know why I should believe you."

_Was that a glimmer of hurt I just saw in his eyes?_

_Nah, just my imagination…_

"I'm telling the truth, I've got Dumbledore to back me up." Draco replied, careful not to let any emotion show on his face.  

_If only he knew that showing his emotions would be the way to get into her heart…_

"Yeah…alright, so you're not becoming a death eater.  Now what?" Ginny asked, covering her confusion with a touch of anger.  

A rush of cold air hit both of them as Draco pushed her to her feet and stood, putting about a foot of distance between them.  

"I'm really sorry I've wasted so much of your time Ginny." Draco began, coming to a quick decision.  He would not stay here and make any more of a fool of himself.  He still had a good portion of pride, and it was obvious that Ginny really wanted nothing to do with him.  "It's obvious you want nothing to do with me, and that's perfectly understandable.  It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Ginny was staring at him with wide eyes…letting the meaning of his words slowly sink in.  _He wanted to date her!  For some reason, the shock of the situation had prevented Ginny from fully comprehending the thought until now.  _Why else would he send you all those gifts, idiot?  _She scolded herself.  She really could be dense sometimes.  _

"Just…promise me you won't mention what I told you tonight to anyone…" Draco said worriedly.  He hadn't thought of what would happen to him if she really rejected him.  He knew it was a strong possibility…but hadn't wanted to dwell on it.  

Draco took one more look into her spectacular brown eyes, seeing a pool of conflicting emotions and confusion.  

"Do you really actually like me?" Ginny blurted out quickly, covering her mouth as if to stop anymore hasty words from falling out of it.  

Draco looked at her surprised, hadn't he made that blatantly obvious?  "Yeah." He replied stiffly, his heart melting when he saw warmth enter her chocolate orbs.  

Her mouth opened and shut a few times, totally at a loss as to what to say.  She had almost been hoping he would deny it, so she could go on hating him properly.  

"So…you like me…and you're not the evil miniature dark lord my brother makes you out to be…" Ginny muttered, hardly believing where her thoughts were taking her.  In her head she silently added _and sexy as hell._  

Draco took a step closer to her, hardly daring to believe she might be wavering.  

"But my family will kill you…and me." Ginny moaned, worry filling her eyes.  

"Hey, listen to me; you can't always live to please other people." Draco began.  He knew he had to tread lightly here, seeing as how she actually liked her family, where as he hated his.  "I'm sure your family loves you, and I don't doubt the fact that they'll try to kill _me." Draco shuddered as he remembered her six older brothers.  He could handle Ron and the skinny pompous guy…but the two oldest ones were a lot bigger than him, and he had already been on the bad end of a few of Fred and George's jokes.  He would probably be another Mad Eye Moody within the first month, always looking over his shoulder, only drinking from a hip flask.  "But you," Here Draco reached up to stroke her cheek.  "They love you, I bet they'll support you in whatever you want to do."_

Now it was her turn.  Draco had said his part, now it was for Ginny to decide weather or not to risk the anger of her family for Draco Malfoy.  

_He's right._  Ginny thought glumly.  She had always given things up to please her family.  She hadn't even tried out for the Quidditch team, knowing how her brothers would have disapproved.  

_Will they really support a relationship with me and a Malfoy?_ She asked herself doubtfully.  _Does it matter if that's what I really want?_

_Do I really want him?_  That was the big question.  

Ginny looked into his gray eyes, the same ones she usually dismissed as flat and lifeless.  This time she looked deeper, past his defenses, and saw the emotions he was always trying to hide.  She saw the speck of hope in their depths, waiting for her to say something.  Most girls would need more than that tiny speck of feeling…but it warmed Ginny from head to tow just to know it was there.  There wasn't even a doubt in her mind what she wanted.  

Leaning in, her body swaying towards him as if on it's own accord, Ginny felt his arms wrap around her, his hands moving up her back to tangle in her hair.  Looking directly in each others eyes they moved in for a kiss.  

Draco had seen everything he needed to know in her expression before their lips met.  Now that they both knew where the other stood, they didn't hold back at all.  Of course it couldn't go too far seeing as how they were in view of anyone coming out of the castle.  

When Draco finally pulled back, he looked at Ginny's dazed expression and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Gin." He whispered in her ear, moaning as she joined their lips for more.  

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Happy Christmas indeed…I wish I could have such a Christmas myself.  ;) _**

**_Well????  Don't keep me in suspense!  It sucked didn't it??? I've seriously never written an ending before…that's why it took so long…I was a coward and kept making excuses to do it later...i know I'm such a procrastinator.  You might also be wondering what happened to all the little loose ends I didn't tie up…like the fallen envelope…or what Colin found out during his investigations…ya I'm sorry I didn't put all that stuff in here…I might whip up an epilogue…but if I don't I think that was solid enough of an ending to keep people satisfied…don't you?  Please tell me what you thought of this chapter…and the story over all : )  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  (I still can't believe how many reviews I've gotten…it's like 110 not *faints*)  _**

****

**_*cheers  _**

            

   

****


End file.
